


El conde y la condesa

by HeartWithFire



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble, Integra de joven, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué sería lo que una joven líder pudiera tener para atraer a una de las más temidas y antiguas figuras de la historia? Eso mismo se preguntaba Alucard mientras observaba a Sir Integra comenzando un extraño habito. Parte 10 de Sheena's Choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	El conde y la condesa

Era un asesino, un demonio sin alma, la criatura más temida y más poderosa de la oscuridad, el señor le había abandonado por su propio bien, no había criatura más horrible y sin corazón como él. Un rey de la noche. Un caminante que huye de la luz. Alucard, el que se había llevado miles de vidas. El conde Vlad el empalador.

Todos esos títulos no le molestaban en absoluto, después de todo era lo que era, y debía de estar orgulloso de ello. Nunca se había avergonzado de lo que era, lo aceptaba, siguiendo sus propias normas. Aunque respecto a lo último, bueno ya no era tan libre como antes, ahora era el perro de Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, la líder de la lucha protestante contra los vampiros. Realmente no le importaba trabajar para ellos, muchos de los vampiros a los que se enfrentaban eran un insulto a su raza que se creían superiores por el mero hecho de haber sido mordidos aún siendo vírgenes. Si antes había matado a un montón de escoria humana, y para que negarlo, también muchas vidas inocentes, ahora podría acabar con miles de existencias innecesarias.

Era su penitencia por sus crímenes y lo aceptaría. Estaba dispuesto a ver todas esas miradas odio, recelo y burla, cuando en su vida anterior se le temía, se le respetaba; pero nunca había habido alguien que se burlase sin pagar un alto precio por ello. Ahora ya no era lo mismo, le habían derrotado y era un simple servidor como cualquier otro, al que utilizarían para realizar sus objetivos.

Aún así eso nunca ocurrió gracias a Integra.

Desde la primera vez que le había visto le había tratado con autoridad, pero respetándole por su poder. No le miraba ni con asco o burla, llegaba a parecer que era uno entre todos. De hecho ella misma hizo que todos le llamaran Alucard, para que no temiesen lo que era. Claro que los demás soldados se sentían intimidades por él, pero si llegasen a saber quien era realmente acabarían huyendo o peor, intentando matarle.

¿Por qué le trataría tan bien? No le debía nada, él no había ido a salvarla, simplemente se despertó con su sangre y atacó al hombre que le amenazaba.

Ah su sangre.

Habían pasado años desde su despertar, pero aún podía recordar ese elixir prohibido que ella tenía tan bien guardado. Ahora era una joven de diecisiete años, la pubertad le había convertido en una mujer y la reina ya le había dado el título de Sir; toda una delicia. Debería de sentirse asqueado consigo mismo por mirar con esos ojos a alguien que había visto crecer, pero le daba igual, era un monstruo y si deseaba algo lo deseaba y punto ¿Qué más daba que ella fuera mil veces más joven que él? Ella ya era toda una adulta, astuta, tenaz, inteligente, con clase, no le temblaba el pulso a la hora de tener que tomar una decisión que podría llevar a la extinción de la humanidad. Nunca sabía con que le vendría, la forma tan elocuente de evitar sus provocaciones, como lograba zafarse de aquellos que la impedían hacer su trabajo con una elegancia semejante a la de una bailarina.

Era una navaja de doble fijo; educada, recatada, pero a la vez capaz de asesinar y crear planes maquiavélicos. No era tanto la belleza de la muchacha como su cabeza lo que se atraía, era una mente que podía entrar en la suya y comprenderle.

Alucard seguía pensando en que era lo que tanto le gustaba de su ama, cuando pudo detectar el olor del humo. Los soldados de Hellsing solían fumar, sin embargo ese humo era diferente, por lo cual se fue a ver quien era la persona que estaba desprendiendo tal hedor. Traspasando las paredes levitó con distracción hacía una esquina oscura donde no pudieran verle, y ahí lo vio todo. No era otra que Sir Integra encendiéndose un puro ¿Desde cuando fumaba? Era algo raro, dado que en su época no paraba de decirse lo nocivo que era ese vicio, tampoco lo haría por estética; ya que poco antes de que fuera a descansar al sótano durante unas décadas se veía atractivo que las féminas fumaran. Y el mundo en el que había reinado como rey de la noche las mujeres solo fumaban a solas como un acto de rebeldía. La última opción era la que más se acercaba a la personalidad de la joven líder de Hellsing.

Bajó hasta estar a su lado, pensando que sería bueno darle un escarmiento como hacía con algunos soldados al atravesar las pareces y demás. Sin embargo la rubia se giro, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y entrelazando sus manos mientras las dejaba reposar sobre su regazo. Su sonrisa era genuina, con esa mirada de diversión y el puro en sus labios daba la impresión que de ella era la que mandaba. Cosa que era cierta.

-¿Uno de tus paseos nocturnos, o es que quieres algo de mi?- Preguntó altiva.- Porque dudo que hayas subido hasta aquí solo para jugar a asustarme.-

-Un poco de ambas cosas.-

-¿Y de que se trata, Alucard?.-

Ahí estaba, esa forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre, tomándose su tiempo para vocalizar bien su nombre. Nunca comprendería la razón de esa manera de hablarle. Era muy diferente a la de los soldados o a la de Walter, aunque cuando pronunciaba el nombre de su fiel mayordomo también lo hacía despacio pero con un deje de cariño; ya que después de todo él le había criado.

-¿Desde cuando fumas? No es algo en lo que te hayas fijado.-

-¿Realmente vienes por eso?.-

-Los humanos siempre actuaís de una forma muy curiosa. A veces hacéis pequeñas cosas con un pensamiento muy profundo o simplemente sin pensarlo. Aunque tu no pareces de las que hace algo sin pensar, siempre tienes una razón.-

\- ¿Crees conocerme tan bien?.- Cuestionó mientras alzaba una ceja, con una extraña expresión en la cara, como si por un lado le divirtiera que un ser tan poderoso se dedicase a cuestionarse porque empezaba a fumar, y por otro le frustrará que creyese conocerla.- Entonces no necesitas respuestas, ¿verdad? Después de todo solo necesitas mis ordenes para poder hacer lo que más te gusta-

-Vaya vaya, la duquesa parece que cree conocerme.-

-¿Acaso no es un trato justo? ¿O será que disfrutamos pensando que podemos comprender nuestras mentes?-

-¿Entonces lo disfrutaís?¿Disfrutaís pensando en mi?¿El hecho de que yo lo haga?- Su tono se iba volviendo un tanto siniestro a la vez que le invitaba a seguirle el juego. La joven luchaba contra el rubor que quería asomarse por sus mejillas. Era como si estuviera flirteando con ella, pero de una manera muy diferente a la que lo hacían otros. No sabía decir con exactitud que era lo que pretendía, pero lograba que sintiera un hormigueo por la piel y que su corazón se llenase de inquietudes.- O puede que tal vez disfruteís de todo.-

-¿Y cual es el punto al que quereís llegar, duque?- Respondió con otra pregunta, tras unos minutos en los que buscó la serenidad para contestarle.- Después de todo vosotros estaís disfrutando también.-

Iba a responderle cuando Walter apareció, observan la escena un tanto molesto. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que comenzará a fumar antes de su mayoría de edad, y menos una marca tan mala. A decir verdad Alucard no estaba prestando atención a lo que el mayordomo decía, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez el "también" de Integra ¿Acababa de indicar que estaba receptiva en lo que se refería a su cortejo? Era todo sutil, algo que apenas se podía ver. Realmente era un juego de sombra y luz donde el vampiro tendría que ver como atravesaría ese laberinto hasta llegar ella. Pero con el mero hecho de pensar que conseguiría reclamar lo que ya reclamaba como suyo, tras un juego de palabras astutas, le era suficiente para sonreír. El juego había empezado.


End file.
